In certain settings, such as in a courtroom environment, multiple users may need to communicate with each other. In this regard, paper notes may be physically handed between individuals, such as notes written on post-its, legal pad, loose-leaf paper, etc. Tens or hundreds of these notes may be passed amongst individuals on the team in order to secretly and securely relay information to other people within the team or party. Transferring a single note to a group of individuals may waste valuable time and may potentially allow the other parties to see who is knowledgeable about a specific topic in discussion. In addition, the contents of the note may not be fully secure in that wandering eyes of other non-party members could potentially view the written communication thereon.